My Killer Teachers
by Risuki Taka
Summary: Sakura sangat lemah dalam mapel Biologi dan Kimia. Tapi guru Biologi dan Kimianya,Naruto dan Sasuke adalah duo killer yang terkenal. Terutama saat mengawasi ulangan,mereka selalu melakukan 'itu'. Apa maksudnya 'itu' ? SasuSakuNaru. RnR please


**My Killer Teachers**

**Disclaimer :** Kalau punyaku, akan kubuat anime 'Naruto' jadi anime _Shoujo_! *digaplok **Masashi Kishimoto**-sensei*

**Warning : **AU, OOC, mungkin suatu saat nanti agak CANON(?), maybe Typo, Gaje (?)

**Pairing : **SasuSakuNaru

**Genre : **Romance

**Rated : **T

**Don't Like, Don't Read, Don't Flame!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Happy readding!~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : My 'Killer' Teachers**

Cuaca pagi hari ini sangat cerah dan bersahabat. Sinar matahari menebarkan kehangatannya di permukaan bumi. Langit biru dan gumpalan awan bak kapas berarak pelan mengikuti arah datangnya angin. Cuaca yang cerah ini membuat para penduduk dan para pelajar semangat melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Eits, tapi tidak untuk murid-murid kelas 2 - 4 di SMA Sakusei.

SMA Sakusei, sekolah negeri bertaraf standar nasional –atau yang biasa kita kenal SSN- yang cukup banyak diminati para pelajar kelas tiga SMP untuk bersekolah di sana. Dilihat dari gerbang SMA Sakusei sangat sepi. Tentu saja sepi, sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan 08.00 pagi dan bel masuk sudah berdering beberapa menit yang lalu. Disetiap koridor dan kelas juga sangat sepi, tak ada suara ribut murid-murid. Namun, terdengar suara gaduh yang berasal dari kelas 2 – 4.

"Argghh...hari ini ulangan Biologi!"

"Aku takut!"

"Aduh, semalam aku belum belajar nih!"

"Kami-_sama_, semoga hari ini aku bisa mengerjakan soal-soalnya!"

"Materinya banyak sekali!"

"Aku sih, sudah hafal dikit-dikit..."

"Aku mau buat contekan ah!"

"Hey, percuma kamu membuat contekan! _Sensei _itu kalau menjaga ulangan sangat ketat! Kau tahu sendiri kan?"

"Seharusnya _sensei _jangan melakukan _'itu'_ saat menjaga ulangan. Bikin kita susah contek-contekan saja."

"Kenapa Kepala Sekolah tidak melarang _sensei _melakukan _'itu'_ ya?"

"Kepala Sekolah kan sudah setujuh kalau mereka melakukan _'itu'_ di sekolahan. Karena itu bermaksud baik dan untuk mendidik kita."

Suasana kelas makin panas. Mereka terus saja meributkan masalah ulangan Biologi yang akan diadakan hari ini. Kalian pasti bingung, apa yang dimaksud _'itu'_ oleh murid-murid? Hey, jangan berfikir yang macam-macam. Lihat saja nanti, kalian pasti akan mengerti yang dimaksud _'itu' _oleh anak-anak ini.

Di kelas 2 – 4 masih banyak siswa yang ribut, ada sebagian juga yang belajar, dan ada sebagian yang masih frustasi karena tidak bisa pelajaran Biologi. Terutama gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang membaca buku catatan Biologinya secara tergesah-gesah. Ia terlihat sangat gelisah dan ketakutan. Gadis yang diketahui bernama Sakura Haruno itu menjambak-jambak rambut _pink _sebahunya tanda bahwa ia frustasi.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahu sang gadis dari belakang. Rupanya gadis berambut indigo bermata lavender, sahabatnya yang bernama Hinata Hyuuga.

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_, jangan tergesah-gesah belajarnya. Pelan-pelanlah. K-Kau pasti bisa." ujar Hinata menyemangati.

"Kau sih enak Hinata, kau kan pintar! Jadi bisa mengerjakan ulangan Biologi. Aku? Aku tidak bisa Biologi!" jerit Sakura sembari mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Tadi malam kamu udah belajar belum?" tanya gadis berambut _blonde _diikat satu dengan poni yang mencuat ke depan hingga menutup mata kirinya yang merupakan teman sebangku sekaligus sahabat Sakura, Ino Yamanaka.

"Aku belajar, tapi nama-nama latinnya itu yang sangat tak kumengerti! Yah, walau ada beberapa materi yang sudah kuhafalkan... Sudah kubaca berulang kali tetapi tetap saja ada yang tak paham. Aku tidak bisa Biologi! Aku sangat benci!" Sakura melirik Ino dengan tatapan melas bak kucing yang minta ikan. "Ino... Nanti aku contekin ya. Aku nggak bisa. _Please_..." pinta Sakura dengan jurus _kitty eyes-_nya. Ino hanya menghela napas.

"Kalau bisa ya. Lagipula _sensei _kalau mengawas ketat sekali sampai nggak bisa tengok-tengok dan menyontek sama sekali. Kau kan tahu sendiri kan?"

"I-iya sih..."

Pintu kelas terbuka dan seluruh siswa langsung hening dan seluruh badannya terasa kaku. Di pintu kelas terlihat seorang pria yang masih terlihat muda berumur sekitar 20-an berambut kuning _blonde _bak durian yang baru matang masuk ke dalam kelas. Ia membawa lembaran-lembaran kertas yang agak tebal.

"_Ohayou_ anak-anak. Hari ini kita ulangan Biologi. Siapkan kertas kalian." ujar pria _blonde _itu.

Naruto Uzumaki, itulah nama pria tampan berambut _blonde _itu. Usianya masih 22 tahun dan masih _single_. Ia merupakan guru Biologi yang 'agak' ditakuti oleh murid-murid SMA Sakusei. Memang, sifatnya baik, ramah, dan kadang konyol dan lucu. Namun saat ulangan, jangan harap kau bisa menyontek. Karena saat ulangan, ia akan menjaga dengan sangat ketat dengan melakukan _'itu' _yang dimaksud oleh murid-murid.

Jadi, jangan menilai dari wajah dan sifatnya sehingga kau berfikir 'Wah, guru ini baik dan konyol. Pasti saat ulangan menyonteknya sangat mudah!'. Jika kamu ketahuan mencontek ataupun membawa contekan, kertas ulanganmu akan disobek hingga menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil dan kau disuruh mengulangi lagi. Naruto terkenal guru yang _killer _saat mengawasi ulangan.

Seluruh siswa mengambil secarik kertas pada tasnya masing-masing dan peralatan tulis menulis.

'Kami-_sama_, berikanlah aku keajaiban!' batin Sakura seraya komat-kamit meminta doa. Namun Sakura sudah mengerti, walaupun dia berdoa hingga nangis darahpun, pasti tetap saja tidak akan mendapatkan 'keajaiban'. Tapi siapa tahu saja doanya terkabulkan, bukan?

"Sudah siap?"

"Sudah, _sensei_." jawab seluruh siswa yang terdengar tidak semangat.

"_Kage Bunshin no jutsu!_"

BUSSH!

Muncullah sekitar dua puluh duplikat Naruto. Para duplikat itu segera membagi soal ulangan dan berdiri di samping meja murid untuk mengawasi ulangan siapa tahu ada yang sedang berbuat curang. Sedangkan Naruto mengawasi dari depan. Hening. Yang terdengar hanya suara goresan _ballpoin _pada kertas ulangan.

Sakura terus membaca soal ulangan berkali-kali. Nampak bulir keringat menetes pada pelipisnya hingga dagunya. Sakura terasa mandi keringat dingin. Tubuhnya terasa bergetar, kepalanya pusing. Astaga, Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa mengerjakan semua ini! Rasanya semua materi yang sudah ia hafalkan sejak tadi malam sudah hilang entah ke mana.

Mungkin hanya empat atau lima saja yang bisa dikerjakan. Sakura sedikit melirik Ino yang sedang berkutat pada soal ulangannya. Ingin sekali Sakura bertanya pada Ino namun takut karena duplikat Naruto ada di sebelah kirinya.

"Oi, Teme!" teriak Naruto saat ada seseorang yang lewat di depan kelas 2-4. Ia berjalan menuju pintu kelas yang terbuka. Orang yang dipanggil 'teme' segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara. "Kau tidak sedang mengajar?"

"Tidak, sekarang jam ku kosong." jawab pria berambut emo biru dongker yang diketahui bernama lengkap Sasuke Uchiha.

"Ah, kebetulan! Ayo, kamu ikut mengawasi ulangan!" ajak Naruto sembari menarik lengan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menghela napas pasrah dan masuk ke dalam kelas 2 – 4.

Murid-murid yang mendengar itu langsung tambah kaget, terutama Sakura. Keringat semakin membajiri tubuh mereka. Rasa takut, gelisah, cemas makin menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Kalau ada yang ketahuan menyontek, pasti Sasuke akan melakukan _'itu'_, pikir para murid.

'Oh yeah... Duo _killer _bergabung. Mati sudah...' ujar Sakura dalam hati.

Sasuke segera duduk di kursi guru yang memang tersedia ada dua dan menatap para siswa dengan tajam. Tiba-tiba...

"_Chidori!_"

CTAAARR!

Kilat biru menyambar kaki meja salah satu murid laki-laki hingga seluruh murid tersentak kaget. Anak yang duduk di bangku itu benar-benar kaget dan nyaris saja kilat itu mengenai kakinya. Lihat, kaki meja itu terlihat gosong terkena kilat biru yang keluar dari tangan Sasuke.

"Minus 4," kata Sasuke sembari melirik anak laki-laki itu dengan tajam. "Jangan membuat kertas contekan lagi."

"I-iya...Sasuke-_sensei_." jawab anak laki-laki itu gemetar. Rupanya anak laki-laki itu tertangkap basah membuka kertas contekan oleh Sasuke. Melihat kejadian ini membuat semua murid-murid makin takut, cemas, dan gelisah.

"Dobe, kurangi nilai anak itu. Dikurangi 4. Dia sudah membuat kertas contekan."

"Wah, terima kasih Teme! Kau sangat membantuku!"

Sasuke Uchiha, nama pria berambut raven biru dongker bergaya emo yang pantas dibilang mirip pantat ayam. Usianya sama seperti Naruto, yaitu 22 tahun. Masih _single_.

Sasuke adalah guru Kimia. Ia juga merupakan salah satu dari guru ter-_killer _di SMA Sakusei. Tapi masih mending Naruto masih memiliki sifat ramah dan hangat walaupun '_killer' _saat mengawasi ulangan. Ia juga merupakan guru yang sangat tampan di SMA Sakusei, namun sayangnya ia sangat dingin dan dicap '_killer_'. Sebenarnya ia mempunyai banyak fans yang mayoritas adalah gadis-gadis, namun fans-fansnya tidak ada yang berani mendekati guru tampan ini.

Sasuke sangat _killer _bila mengawas ulangan. Memang, tidak seperti Naruto yang bisa mengeluarkan duplikatnya atau _bunshin_. Tapi Sasuke bisa mengeluarkan kilat biru atau _chidori _untuk menggertak murid yang ketahuan menyontek. Dan jika kau ketahuan menyontek, selain mendapat 'sambutan hangat' dari kilat biru milik Sasuke, nilaimu juga akan dikurangi 4! Naruto dan Sasuke adalah sahabat dari kecil dan merupakan duo guru ter-_killer _seantero SMA Sakusei.

Jadi, _'itu' _yang dimaksud para murid adalah _Kage Bunshin _dan _Chidori _yang dilakukan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke. Kalian pasti bingung mengapa 'manusia biasa' seperti Sasuke dan Naruto bisa mengeluarkan jurus seperti itu.

Perlu kalian ketahui, Sasuke dan Naruto adalah mantan ninja. Sekarang mereka menjadi guru di sekolah ini, yaitu SMA Sakusei. Katanya _sih_, gara-gara keluarga mereka meninggal karena dibunuh oleh seseorang sewaktu mereka masih kanak-kanak dan mereka pun pindah ke Tokyo dan diasuh oleh kakek Sasuke, Madara yang juga mantan ninja. Mereka hidup sendiri, mencari uang di Tokyo, menuntut ilmu hingga kuliah, dan akhirnya menjadi guru. Namun setelah mereka menjadi guru, mereka tidak tinggal bersama Madara lagi. Mereka tinggal sendiri disebuah apartemen.

Sebenarnya ceritanya agak panjang untuk menjelaskan mengapa mereka menjadi mantan ninja. Tidak ada satu murid pun yang mengetahui mengapa mereka menjadi mantan ninja dan lebih memilih menjadi guru biasa di Tokyo. Mungkin hanya Kepala Sekolah, Naruto, Sasuke, Kami-_sama_, dan Author yang tahu.

Astaga, sudah dijaga duplikat Naruto dari hasil jurus _Kage Bunshin_, sekarang ditambah Sasuke yang menjaga. Sakura menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Mati sudah Sakura! Ia sudah tak bisa berkutik lagi. Keringat makin membanjiri tubuhnya.

Sakura sudah sangat benci dengan dua guru itu dan juga pelajaran mereka. Jujur, Sakura tidak pandai pada mapel Biologi dan Kimia. Sangat lemah. Dan kebetulan guru kedua mapel itu adalah guru yang sangat _killer _seantero SMA Sakusei. Sakura makin benci terhadap dua mapel itu sekaligus _sensei-sensei_nya itu. Sudah, kini Sakura pasrah hasil ulangan Kimia ini.

.

.

.

"Arghhh...pusing banget aku ngerjain soal ulangan Biologi tadi!" jerit Ino seraya menyeruput jus melon yang baru saja dipesan. "Gila, pengawasnya bener-bener _killer _banget! Super!"

"I-iya, a-aku sampai gugup m-mengerjakannya."

"Kenapa Naruto-_sensei _ngajak Sasuke-_sensei _mengawas sih? Dan kenapa Sasuke-_sensei _lewat di depan kelas kita disaat yang tidak tepat? Tau deh hasil ulanganku berapa!" Ino terus ngomel-ngomel saking sebalnya hingga bicaranya tak ada titik komanya.

"Sudah, sudah! Jangan bahas itu lagi! Aku benar-benar _badmood_!" teriak Sakura sembari memukul meja hingga para siswa yang berada di kantin menoleh ke arahnya. Sakura kembali mengunyah kentang goreng dengan kasar tanpa peduli ditatap oleh siswa-siswa yang berada di kantin. "Aku benci duo _killer _itu! Dan aku sangat benci Kimia dan Biologi!"

"Kamu ini, padahal Okaa-sanmu seorang dokter kan? Kenapa kamu bisa lemah sama pelajaran Biologi dan Kimia? Aneh..." kata Ino sembari mengambil kentang goreng lalu mengunyahnya.

"Tau ah!"

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_, sabarlah. Jangan emosi. Minumlah dulu agar kau terasa segar." ucap Hinata.

Sakura langsung menyeruput jus stroberinya yang terasa dingin dan segar. Namun itu tidak bisa membuat Sakura segar sekarang. Sekarang hawa Sakura serasa mau membunuh orang. Ia frustasi memikirkan ulangan Biologi tadi pagi. Ia sudah sangat pasrah dengan hasil nanti.

+ x +

Suasana sekolah sudah makin menyepi. Siswa-siswa keluar dari gedung sekolah sembari menggendong tas ransel mereka. Tentu saja mereka pulang ke rumah. Bel pulang berbunyi sudah tiga menit yang lalu. Seluruh siswa menampakkan wajah yang senang karena akhirnya bisa bebas dari pelajaran-pelajaran yang membuat otak makin pusing, _kecuali _Sakura.

Sakura menampakkan wajah yang sangat suram. Wajahnya ia tekuk hingga benar-benar kusut bak pakaian yang belum diseterika selama berbulan-bulan. Ia berjalan kaki dari tempat pemberhentian bus hingga berjalan menuju rumahnya sembari menggenggam sebuah kertas yang sudah terlihat kusut, sama seperti wajahnya.

Sakura melihat isi dari kertas itu. Di kertas itu terlihat sebuah angka yang ditulis sangat besar dan berwarna merah. Angka 4. Rupanya itu adalah hasil dari ulangan Biologi. Oh, betapa menyedihkan Sakura. Perasaan takut, gelisah, frustasi, stres campur aduk menjadi satu. Bagaimana jika Kaa-sannya melihat hasil ini? Ia bisa-bisa diceramahi panjang lebar. Saat ini ia benar-benar tidak ingin pulang. Dan ia ingin segera membuang dan membakar kertas nista itu.

Sekarang Sakura sudah sampai di depan pintu rumahnya. Rasanya ia belum siap masuk ke dalam rumahnya sendiri. Sakura menarik napas panjang lalu ia masukkan duplikat kunci rumahnya dan memutar kenop pintu. Ia masuk secara diam-diam dan pelan seperti orang yang mau nyolong.

"Sakura, kamu sudah pulang?" Terdengar suara wanita dari belakang Sakura. Dengan gerakan kaku Sakura menoleh ke arah belakang.

"Ka-Kaa-san," Sakura memasang senyum paksa dan super kaku sembari menatap wanita berambut kuning yang bernama Tsunade. Ia seperti maling ayam yang ketahuan sama pemiliknya. "Su-sudah pulang dari Rumah Sakit? Tumben sekali pu-pulangnya cepat." tanya Sakura basa-basi.

"Sudah, hari ini pasiennya tidak banyak seperti biasanya." ucap Tsunade. "Oh ya, bukannya hari ini kamu ulangan Biologi?"

"I-iya Kaa-san."

"Sini, lihat hasilnya."

"Eng...ano... K-kalau nggak salah kertas ulangannya ketinggalan d-di kelas."

"Lalu yang ditanganmu itu apa? Bukannya itu hasil ulangannya?"

"Eh, ini... Ehehe..."

"Ayo sini, Kaa-san mau lihat hasilnya."

"A-ah, ha-hasilnya tidak ada yang istimewa kok Kaa-san. A-aku ke kamar dulu ya, Kaa-san." Sebelum Sakura kabur, tangannya sudah ditahan oleh Tsunade.

"Sakura-_chan_~ Ayo kasih liat hasilnya atau tidak~" Tsunade melembutkan suaranya namun auranya tetap saja aura membunuh. Sakura menelan ludah lalu dengan perasaan berat hati, ia menyerahkan hasil ulangan Biologinya.

Tanpa basa-basi Tsunade langsung menyambar kertas ulangan Sakura dan melihat isi dari kertas itu. Mata Tsunade membulat dan mulutnya menganga. Terasa aura membunuh pada Tsunade membuat Sakura makin takut.

"Apa-apaan ini! Kamu dapat empat?" teriak Tsunade seraya menunjuk-nunjuk nilai pada kertas itu. "Kenapa nilai Biologimu selalu jelek? Kenapa kamu selalu mendapatkan nilai yang jelek pada pelajaran Kimia dan Biologi?"

"Ma-maaf Kaa-san... Aku...tidak bisa pelajaran itu." jawab Sakura jujur.

"Katanya kau ingin menjadi dokter seperti Kaa-san. Tapi kalau hasil Kimia dan Biologimu seperti ini bagaimana kau bisa menjadi dokter seperti Kaa-san?"

"Maaf Kaa-san... Aku sudah berusaha..."

"Hh, ya sudah. Pokoknya sekarang kau harus les Kimia dan Biologi! Nanti Kaa-san yang akan mencarikan guru privat untukmu. Sekarang ganti bajumu dan makan."

"Baik, Kaa-san" Sakura segera menaiki tangga. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan wajah lesu dan tak bertenaga. Rasanya hari ini adalah hari sial Sakura. Kasihan Sakura...

+ x +

Suasana SMA Sakusei terlihat sangat ramai. Banyak para siswa yang berlalu lalang di halaman sekolah dan koridor. Sakura berjalan menuju gedung sekolahnya ; tempat ia menuntut ilmu selama satu setengah tahun. Ia berjalan sembari bersenandung kecil.

"Sakura!"

Terdengar suara cempreng yang amat sangat Sakura kenal. Ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan melihat kedua sahabatnya berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"_O-ohayou_, Sakura-_chan_." sapa Hinata ramah.

"_Ohayou _Hinata, Ino!"

"Hey, bagaimana kemarin? Apakah kamu dimarahin Kaa-sanmu?"

"Jangan tanya itu!" Sakura segera mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan sahabatnya di belakang. Namun kedua sahabatnya segera menyusul langkah Sakura.

"Eh, Naruto-_sensei _datang." kata Ino melihat ke arah pohon. Sakura dan Hinata langsung melihat ke arah yang dilihat Ino.

Terlihat Naruto sedang melompat dari pohon ke pohon seperti ninja-ninja yang di televisi. Ya iyalah, Naruto kan memang mantan ninja. Tentu saja ia bisa melakukan itu. Lalu Naruto segera turun dari pohon dan merapikan penampilannya yang agak sedikit berantakan. Rambut _blonde _yang berantakan itu membuatnya terlihat tampan.

"Tumben ya, Naruto-_sensei _nggak berangkat bareng Sasuke-_sensei_. Biasanya kan mereka berangkat bareng." ujar Ino yang disambut anggukan oleh Sakura dan Hinata.

"I-itu Sasuke-_sensei _datang."

Dari gerbang SMA Sakusei terlihat motor berwarna hitam masuk ke dalam halaman sekolah dan memarkirkan motor itu ke tempat parkiran motor khusus untuk guru. Pria itu melepaskan helmnya yang berwarna hitam mengkilap dan menampakkan wajahnya yang tampan. Rambutnya yang berantakan akibat melepaskan helmnya itu membuatnya semakin tampan. Dasar duo _killer _yang sama-sama tampan.

"Teme!" teriak Naruto seraya berlari kecil mendekati Sasuke. "Ayo masuk ke gedung bersama!"

"Hn." jawab Sasuke singkat.

Kedua pria itu berjalan bersama menuju gedung sekolah. Siswa-siswi yang melihat kehadiran guru _killer _itu langsung menyapa mereka. Meskipun siswa-siswi banyak yang takut dengan kedua guru _killer_ itu namun mereka tetap harus sopan dan menyapa mereka, bukan?

"_O-ohayou _Sasuke-_sensei_, Naruto-_sensei_." sapa Sakura dengan sopan namun dari nadanya terselip rasa 'agak' takut saat berpapasan dengan kedua guru itu.

"Oh, _Ohayou_!"

"Hn."

Sakura segera berlari kecil memasuki gedung sekolah. Ia takut berlama-lamaan dengan duo _killer_.

"Eh, itu Sakura Haruno kan?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"Ng...kenapa ya Sakura selalu mendapatkan nilai buruk dipelajaranku?"

"Hn. Ia juga selalu mendapatkan nilai merah dipelajaran Kimia."

"Aku heran... Aku ingin dia mendapatkan nilai bagus dipelajaran Biologi."

"Ya, aku juga. Pernah ku selidiki nilai-nilai pelajarannya. Nilai-nilainya semuanya bagus. Tapi yang buruk hanya mata pelajaran kita saja."

"Aku juga pernah menyelidik. Dobe, apakah...kita tidak bisa mendidik dia dengan baik hingga dia seperti itu?" ujar Naruto dengan nada cemas. "Huwaa...kita gagal menjadi seorang guru!"

"Tidak, Dobe. Sepertinya dia sangat lemah dengan pelajaran kita. Makanya ia mendapatkan nilai merah dipelajaran kita."

"Hm, iya juga. Eh, tadi pagi aku belum sarapan. Makan ramen dulu yuk sebelum bel!"

"Hn, terserah kau saja."

.

.

.

"Kaa-san sudah dapat guru privat untukmu," ujar Tsunade sembari memasukkan nasinya dengan sumpit. "Mereka akan datang ke rumah besok pagi."

"Uhuk! Eh? Besok?" Sakura sedikit tersedak. Terselip nada kaget dan sedikit kecewa dari ucapan Sakura. Yah, mulai sekarang ia akan sibuk les di rumah dan akan jarang bermain-main dengan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Ya. Besok jangan pergi-pergi dengan temanmu ya!"

Sakura menelan makanan yang ada di mulutnya sebelum menjawab, "Iya, Kaa-san. Lalu hari apa saja lesnya?"

"Terserah kamu, Sakura. Besok kau akan mendiskusikan itu dengan mereka." ucap Tsunade sembari memasukkan lauk dan nasi ke dalam mulut lalu mengunyah perlahan.

"Ng... Lesnya berapa kali seminggu?"

"Seminggu empat kali." jawab Tsunade dengan nada tenang sembari mengunyah makannya.

"Eh? Lama sekali!"

"Iya Sakura, kan les Kimianya seminggu dua kali. Dan Biologinya juga seminggu dua kali. Sudahlah, kau tak usah membantah. Sana habiskan makanmu! Oh ya, besok kau harus bangun pagi! Besok mereka datang jam 8 pagi."

"Baik, komandan! Siap laksanakan!" jawab Sakura lalu kembali menghabiskan makan malamnya itu.

+ x +

Hari Minggu adalah hari yang sangat cocok untuk bersantai, apalagi bermalas-malasan. Ada beberapa orang yang memanfaatkan hari Minggu untuk tidur hingga bangun siang. Namun tidak untuk Sakura saat ini. Hari ini ia harus bertemu dengan guru yang akan menjadi guru privatnya sehingga ia harus bangun pagi.

Saat Sakura bangun, ia segera mencuci muka dan sikat gigi sebelum sarapan pagi. Setelah itu ia segera keluar dari kamarnya, menuruni anak tangga dan berlari kecil menuju dapur. Aroma manis sudah menguar dari arah dapur. Pantas saja, pagi ini sarapannya adalah roti bakar selai _blueberry_ dan segelas susu segar.

Selesai sarapan, Sakura segera berlari menuju kamarnya dan mengambil handuk. Ia segera ke kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamarnya.

Setelah mandi, ia segera mengenakan baju. Ia mengenakan kaos _T-Shirt _berwarna biru cerah dipadu dengan celana _jeans _selutut. Terlihat santai, namun tetap terlihat manis. Rambutnya ia sisir perlahan-lahan agar rambutnya tidak rontok. Sakura menatap bayangan dirinya yang berada di cermin. Ok, sudah rapi! Sakura melirik jam bekernya yang berbentuk kucing berwarna putih. Sudah jam delapan lebih. Tapi kenapa guru privatnya belum datang juga?

"Sakura, sini turun!" Suara Tsunade terdengar dari lantai bawah. Sakura segera keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni tangga. Terdengar suara Tsunade yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang –oh,bukan, tapi dua orang laki-laki di ruang tamu.

Oh, mungkin suara laki-laki itu guru privat Sakura yang akan mengajarnya nanti. Atau tamu lain, mungkin. Sakura pun segera berjalan menuju sumber suara itu agar dapat menemui Tsunade.

Mata Sakura membulat saat melihat sosok kedua pria yang sangat ia kenal. Jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak.

"N-Naruto-_sensei_... Sa-Sasuke-_sensei_... S-sedang apa di sini?" tanya Sakura dengan gagap. Kini ia mulai berkeringat dingin. Apa-apaan ini? Mengapa gurunya yang dijuluki 'duo _killer_' berada di rumah Sakura. Apakah mereka ingin melaporkan nilai-nilai Kimia dan Biologi Sakura yang selalu merah kepada Okaa-sannya? Ah, itu sangat gawat!

"Oh, Sakura, mereka ini gurumu juga ya?"

"I-iya Kaa-san. Beliau-beliau ini mengajar di kelasku."

"Wah, Kaa-san kira tidak mengajar di kelasmu. Bagus dong kalau mengajar di kelasmu!" ujar Tsunade sembari tertawa kecil. Entah mengapa Sakura merasakan firasat yang sangat tidak enak.

"Baiklah, tak usah Kaa-san perkenalkan lagi. Sakura, Sasuke-_sensei_ dan Naruto-_sensei _ini akan menjadi **guru privatmu**." kata Tsunade dengan senyuman.

"Halo, Sakura! Mulai sekarang kami akan menjadi guru privatmu!"

"Hn."

Sakura terdiam. Ia masih mencerna kata-kata Kaa-sannya itu. Setelah diproses ke otaknya yang agak _LoLa _alias _Loading _Lama, Sakura langsung membelalakan matanya dengan mulut yang menganga. Seluruh badannya terasa membeku. Nafasnya terasa tercekat dan tenggorokannya terasa mengering.

"APAAA?"

Sepertinya kehidupan Sakura yang baru akan segera dimulai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

KYAAAA..! Akhirnya aku bikin fic dengan pairing kesukaanku ; **SasuSakuNaru**! _I love this pairing so much!_ Hmm..mungkin kalo aku punya guru kaya Naruto dan Sasuke aku bakal stres kali ya =="

Alasan Sasuke dan Naruto jadi mantan ninja yang lebih lanjut... Nanti kalian tau sendiri kalau baca kelanjutannya terus ;) #PLAK! Dan perlu ku beritahu kalau di sini Madara **nggak jahat **kaya di animenya. Ya jadi kakek biasa-biasa aja, pensiunan Ninja.

Gommen, **ficku** yang **Ai to Otou-san **dan **STALKER **belum ku lanjutkan dan malah bikin fic baru. Belum dapet bayangan chapter selanjutnya sih...(kecuali STALKER) Yang **belum** baca dua fic ku ini, **RnR** ya :D #promosi #ditonjok readers.

#CURCOL, Alhamdulilah, saya masuk jurusan IPA! _Thanks God! _Tapi...aku masih agak pesimis. Aku lemah banget sama pelajaran itung-itungan. Aku takut nggak kuat di jurusan IPA. _Minna-san_, doakan saya ya biar aku kuat dan bisa di IPA T_T Dan semoga saya bisa sekelas dengan sahabat saya : **Hoshi Yamashita, Inori Shorayuki, Youi Hayatoshiro**. Aku nggak mau pisah sama kalian :'(

Oh ya, ada yang perlu kuberitahu. Kelas 2 ini sepertinya aku bakal **jarang update**. Ada kemungkinan aku bakal **Semi HIATUS. **Gommen _Minna-san_, ya semoga saja saya bisa sempat update fic :)

Umh, apakah ficku ada typonya? REVIEW ya! m(_ _)m

**Sebelumnya Mohon Maaf, saya TIDAK MENERIMA FLAME dalam bentuk apapun. Don't Like, Don't Read, okay? ;)**

**Boleh minta reviewnya please? ^w^**


End file.
